Another Glance
by legallyandrea
Summary: "If she is still sitting; for all I know she could be in her bedchamber already deep in slumber or out of the Jardin altogether. Then I'll have only glanced at her but once which is far from enough."


"If we take a fiacre then it will take no time at all to get to the Jardin du Luxembourg and for you to hopefully catch the eye of that young mademoiselle you spotted this morning" Jehan said before he closed the book that he had been reading.

"Later I am meeting Grantaire who shall be waiting at Richefeu's with a dapper acquaintance that frequents the back room with us on occasion so we have time to search for her."

He smiled feeling content as the 4 remaining candles flames finally went out as a breeze swept over the room leaving the two occupants in the dark; the moon light bathing the room in a soft light.

"If she is still sitting; for all I know she could be in her bedchamber already deep in slumber or out of the Jardin altogether. Then I'll have only glanced at her but once which is far from enough."

Jehan's airy laugh was loud in the now empty room, Enjolras and the others had left moments ago and of course Grantaire had taken his leave before them all earlier in the night.

"_I've but better things to do then waste such precious time among you fine school boys when I could be spending it with my absinthe bottle while you try to obtain your __citizens__. __I__have a vague ambition in nothing but my absinthe Enjolras and not this affair you lead; anyhow__ I prefer not to waste 2 Francs on a ride when I could just as well drink while I walk to Richefeu's at my pace." _

He had been invited to join them but declined before leaving the room; his almost empty bottle hanging from his fingers loose grip around the bottles neck as he left his waistcoat undone and his _cravat loose around his neck_.

"She could my friend but you will never know until you go and look and let us both hope she is still sitting an admiring the beauty that is the Luxembourg and all her leaves"

Jehan led the way out of the back room and out of the Café Musain altogether onto the street; the sounds of the night all around them.

Jehan quickly obtained the ride for them both and soon they were on the way; the nerves by way of a bounce right leg and the crooked smile Jehan could see on his companions face as they enjoyed the ride in silence.

"If I find the mademoiselle has gone then I think I shall join you and Grantaire with your acquaintance and calm my nerves which I seem not to be able to gather and quell into the calmness I do desire."

Jehan nodded and let his book rest on his knee his index finger tracing the words on the spine softly almost ghosting over the letters as he remembers the symphony he had attended the previous evening.

"Jardin du Luxembourg isn't very far from Richefeu's so in no time you will be without the troubles you are feeling at the present and will instead be calm, flooded with euphoria while you relax and the pleasure overrides your body and mind"

Symphony Fantastique by Berlioz still ringing in his ears as he turns to view the darkness as they travel along the road and the moon rises higher in the night sky; soon enough he adjusts his hold on his book as they stop.

He knows soon they will have the pleasure of seeing the Fontaine de Léda as they will pass it on the path to the bench where they are headed.

Paying their Francs due they both depart the fiacre and head into the jardin, one hoping to view and perhaps talk to the mademoiselle while the other thinking about the room waiting where he intends to spend his time smoking while his melancholia drifts away; he knows it'll return come morning as it always does but he looks forward to these breaks.

* * *

Notes: Alright I tried. I felt it was time I try my hand at a canon era piece no matter how small so I hope this isn't as bad as I think it is.

Forgive me and let us not speak of this attempt again.

Symphony Fantastique by Berlioz is exquisite I was listening to it while I wrote this and it was composed in 1830 and revived in 1831 where it became a favourite in Paris so Jehan could very well have seen it.

I should have done more research oh my god again I'm sorry. I never reveal the companion of Jehan as I tried to make it so it could be anyone other than Grantaire or Enjolras.


End file.
